


I Messed Up Tonight

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	I Messed Up Tonight

"I messed up tonight."

Barry walked over to his side of the bed and sat down, facing her.

Iris bit at her lip but kept her eyes glued to the book in her lap. He could tell she'd been crying.

"Babe..."

She slowly turned her head and glared at him. He swallowed hard. Man if looks could kill.

"Can you please just let me explain? You ran out so quickly before I could tell you what was going on."

"Your mouth was connected to another women's mouth. It's pretty obvious what was going on, Barry."

Her tone was cold and tinged with hurt. She stood up and left the room, walking towards their kitchen. Barry put his head in his hands before getting up to follow her.

She was pouring herself a glass of wine when he turned the corner.

"I misread the situation. I swear if I'd known she had a thing for me I wouldn't of let her be alone with me in my lab."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing you also never mentioned that you're engaged?"

He scoffed.

"That's not exactly something that fits easily into conversations when you're chatting about dead bodies and DNA."

She turned to lean against the front of the sink and looked away from him.

"I guess it's just...I mean this isn't the first time something like this has happened Bear...and it hurts. You have to be saying something or doing something to make these women think you're single, right?"

"It's not like I'm trying to get them to hit on me Iris. I'm just being me - ya know nice, conversational. I swear to you, I've never even noticed that they're flirting with me because that's not how I'm approaching the situations."

She rolled her eyes again but had to giggle.

"You're so naive."

He walked closer to her, wearing an adorably innocent smile.

"You have no idea the effect you have do you? With your perfectly coiffed hair and sexy smile. The way you pay attention to people when they're talking to you. That sweet laugh and the ability you have to make people feel comfortable. Ugh. It'd be annoying if I didn't love you so much."

He stood in front of her and placed his hands low on her hips.

"Ya know, there's a fairly easy way to fix this."

She looked at him pointedly.

"You could wear a name tag that reads ' **Hello I'm Barry Allen and I'm taken** '..."

He squeezed her sides and she writhed in his grasp.

"Very funny. No actually, I was thinking more along the lines of setting an actual date for the wedding. I know things have been crazy and we haven't had time to sit down and really talk about it but ya know, the sooner the better in my opinion."

Iris beamed up at him.

"Ya?"

"Iris I would've run you to Vegas and married you the day I proposed if I didn't think your dad would kill me."

"I could kiss you right now...if another women's lips hadn't been all over them an hour ago."

She playfully glared at him and removed herself from his grip, walking away.

"Iris."

"You're still in the dog house babe. No one is _that_ oblivious. I still love you though."

He sighed.

"You want me to wash my mouth or something?"

She looked back at him.

"Couldn't hurt your chances for a goodnight kiss."

He sped over to stand in front of her.

"I didn't get a chance to apologize, but I am sorry. I don't know what I'd do if I walked in on a guy kissing you.

So...I'll be mean and to the point with all other women until that ring is on my finger."

She hit his chest.

"You're such a nerd and that's not the point. I don't want you to stop being you, just pay a little more attention. That's all I ask. Now if you'd excuse me I have a book that's waiting to be read and a fiancé who needs to take a shower so that I can kiss him."

Before she could take a step he was gone and the sound of running water filled their bathroom. She took a sip of wine and continued down the hall.

Her back had barely hit the headboard before she felt a warm body on top of her and soft lips enveloping her mouth.

Her eyes were closed when he broke the kiss, leaving her breathless.

"That was fast, even for you."

"I didn't want to go another second without you being the last person I kissed."

She smiled before grabbing his hair and pulling him down for more.


End file.
